Come Back To Us
by fayewills
Summary: Bella gave birth to her and Edwards daughter 9 months ago when everything in her life was perfect, just the way she wanted it to be. Only, fast forward to present day and Edward has moved out of the family home and also left Bella brokenhearted and wanting him back. She knows she has to be strong for the babies sake but can she really move on from Edward and the life she once had?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Come on baby push, you're doing fab, you're doing amazing, come on, remember what they told you, us both in our Antenatal classes, take deep breaths, in through your nose out through your mouth"

"Just, stop telling me what to do Edward, I'm pushing ahhhh, no more babies, I swear to God, none. Oh my God, I can't take it anymore, make it stop" I ranted at my boyfriend of four years, Edward Cullen. I gripped on to his hand for the whole time, until our beautiful baby graced us.

"Bella, you did it" he told me with tears in his eyes "We have a daughter, you've made me a Daddy, babe, I love you so much, I'm so proud of you" Edward lent over me and kissed my forehead so softly.

I sat back on the bed not caring what I looked like and moved my eyes to the ceiling before letting out a huge sigh of relief. I couldn't believe Edward and me were parents, I was someone's Mummy, me, little boring, mundane, Bella now had given birth to Edward's baby girl, I felt like the luckiest person alive. Edward and our daughter made me feel alive.

Edward and me had met back in High School, he was the schools talent everybody liked what they saw, myself included, I thought he wouldn't look twice at me not when I sat with Jessica Stanley who was by far the most stunning girl you could imagine. I remember that first time I went to Biology class and there was only one seat untaken and that was next to Edward, if I hadn't have gone to that class I would not be where I am today or would I? We did not speak to each other that day very much; we just swapped names and the odd glance. Edward was beautiful, so much so that I doubted he was even human. "That's stupid Bella" I thought to myself.

Fast forward four and a half years and here I am, sat in what used to be our family home, looking at a picture of the three of us me, Edward and Ella, our perfect bundle of joy. In this photo we had taken Ella to the beach for the first time, on our first family holiday, Ells was on only six months in this photo, sat on Edwards knee giggling her little head of at me taking photos of her and her handsome Daddy.

As I blinked, I noticed there were drops of water on the picture, I blinked again, they kept appearing then I released I was once again crying. This was happening every night since he left, I can't stop the tears, why has he left us? What did we do? Was there someone else? Was I not enough for him? What about Ella? I stopped the questions from spinning around and around in my head for a second. Edward hadn't left our daughter he'd left me, he was coming round every night to tuck the baby in and kiss her goodnight just like when he was living here with us. The love of my life still loved our daughter he just didn't love me anymore, it broke me into pieces but I know I have to be strong for my baby girl, she is the most important factor in this mess, not me, not Edward, Ella, our little precious Ella. I reached for my phone and set up a text to Edward and typed the following message:

_**Come home baby, I miss you, I love you, we love you, I'm sorry xxxxx**_

Like every night I could not bring myself to send it, I could not let him see that I was weak, that I was broken, he needed to think I was being strong, strong enough to let him go, after all he left because I was a dick to him, I didn't mean to be but I was and I am so sorry for that, like the unsent text said. My depression had got the better of me and he left. Don't get me wrong, Edward was there, he still is in a way but not in the way I want him to be – not the way I need him to be.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, 12.30am. "Shit" I thought to myself, id put Ella to bed at 6.30pm, I had been up every hour to check on her but I could hear her little cries coming from the baby monitor that was placed on the coffee table. I went into the bedroom and picked her up out of the crib and gave her a night feed and a kiss and cuddles, a sang her my lullaby, the song Edward wrote for me when we first met

"That's it baby girl close your eyes and get some asleep, Daddy will be here to take you out in the morning, I love you princess, nighty night' I whispered as I lowered Ella into her crib, before turning her light off and heading to bed myself, as tomorrow would be a big day for us girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

As I woke up the next morning I noticed my phone lighting up and moving around the bedside table. It was a text message from Edward I read it:

_**Hey Babe, If I pick Ella up about midday, is that okay with you? I was thinking of bringing her down here to see Alice and Mum and Dad, they asked if you wanted to come to? See you soon**_

_**xx**_

I hated the way he still called me 'Babe' it was like I was still his to call little pet names. Anyway, I thought to myself, we have to make this as less awkward as possible for the baby and I had not seen Alice in a while, since her brother and me had broken up, it would be nice to catch up. So I set up a text message and replied with:

_**Hi Edward, yeah that's fine with me; you know I would never stop Ella from seeing your family. Are you sure you want me there, will it not be awkward? **_

Two seconds later he text me back

_**I know you wouldn't, yes its fine babe, I'll pick you both up at midday.. Look forward to our little family day xxxx**_

I smiled to myself as I read the text, I couldn't help but get butterflies in my tummy, he was the love of my life, and well in fact Edward was still the love of my life. I went across the hall to Ella's room to see if she had woken up because I didn't hear her cry. Looking over the top of her crib, there she was smiling up at me with her bright blue eyes as gorgeous and cute as ever. I bent down and picked her up, bouncing her in my arms.

"Moring beautiful, did my baby girl have a good sleep?" I asked her in a pretend babies voice as I glanced over to the clock on the wall. It was 10.00am. I had two hours to get Ella and myself ready before Edward came to pick us up. I took Ella downstairs to have breakfast and get her ready in the downstairs bathroom.

I was just finishing cleaning the highchair when I heard a knock at the door. Surely that couldn't be Edward already could it, I still needed to get in the shower and get dressed. I looked up at the clock; it was 11.30am, Christ, time flies when you have a little one to take care of.

"Coming" I shouted to the person on the other side of the door. I popped my head into the nursery to check on Ella, she was fine in her baby bouncer with her rattle; I headed to the door and opened it.

On the other side of my front door stood Edward looking as attractive as ever, his tasselled reddish brown hair was messy but perfect at the same time. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt with jeans that showed off his arse in the mostly fabulous way I could imagine. Fuck me, I wanted him, he still did it for me just like he did when we were 16. He could have taken me there and then of my front door and I would not have bat an eyelid.

Compose yourself you silly silly woman, your daughter is in the next room. I thought to myself.

"Hey Bella, sorry I'm a bit early, the traffic was heavy in town so I thought I better leave a bit earlier, I didn't want to be late" Edward told me as he lent forward and kissed me on the check.

"Hi.. erm, no don't worry, I still have to get ready I have been rushed off my feet this morning, Ella was playing up, she wouldn't eat her breakfast and had me playing Princess Tea Party for about an hour" I answered nervously

"What do you mean you have to get ready, you look gorgeous babe, I always loved you in your dressing gown, you looked so hot, still do"

"Edward.." I scolded him, how dare he say something like that to me after walking out on me, I felt even more awkward than I looked.

"Sorry babe, that wasn't fair, it just slipped out.." he looked down at his feet and shifted them a bit before speaking again "You go do your thing, get ready, ill go and keep our princess busy, missed her little face"

He walked down the hall as I headed for the stairs to get a shower and get dressed. Just I reached the top of the stairs I heard Edwards voice "Hello my perfect princess, I've missed you so much, Daddy loves you Ella baby"

My heart sank, I loved him so much, I think I needed to tell him but how could I without sounding needy? The shower was soooo nice, I stood under the water letting it cleanse my skin before washing my hair and shaving and all that other girly stuff before stepping out the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, I headed to the bedroom to get ready. I chose a summer dress and I pair of flip flops before applying some eye make up and red lipstick. I walked down the stairs brushing my hair as Edward walked out the nursery carrying Ella.

"Wow… Erm, I was.. I was just erm, putting Ells in the car, do you wanna go in mine or yours?" he stammered.

"I'll drive if you want, so you can have a drink with your brothers, so we will take mine if you want"

"Okay babe, you look amazing by the way".

I smiled to myself


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

After a quick drive across town, Edward blasting Kings Of Leon giving his best shot at singing Sex On Fire, we made it safely to his mum and dads. I loved Edwards mum and dad they were both so welcoming and loving towards me even though their son and me had broken up.

"Hey you" Esme, Edwards mum called "I've missed you Bella, how are you sweetie and how's my favourite Grandchild?"

"Hey Esme, we are both good" I lied "And you?"

"I'm same as always just glad to see my lovely Granddaughter, how are you my princess? Being good for Mommy I hope?" Esme cooed.

"An angel" I smiled

We went in, me first carrying the baby, followed by Edward who stopped to kiss his Mothers check and hug her. I turned the corner into the living room where I found Alice sitting watching reruns of Prison Break on Netflix. She had the biggest crush on Wentworth Miller you could ever imagine. I walked over to her and said "Jesus, Alice, do you ever get sick of looking at his face?"

"God no, have you seen him? Anyway Hi girls" she said switching the TV off and taking Ella from my arms bouncing her up and down. "Its so nice to see you? What's the latest? Have you spoken to my brother?"

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch I've been mad busy with work and the baby, and spoken to him? How do you mean?" I replied avoiding the obvious

"Bella, you cannot lie to me, I'm like your sister, you're my best friend, don't talk shit to me. I know why you haven't been in touch, you've been breaking your heart every night over Edward"

"Will you keep your voice down? I'm going to talk to him tonight actually" I told her quietly.

"Good because I cant bare it anymore, Edward clearly still loves you"

"Alice, you don't know that" I shook my head.

"Who doesn't know what? I spun my head to find my gorgeous ex boyfriend walking into the room. My eyes followed him to the sofa where he sat himself down, beer in hand. "Alice, why do you watch such rubbish?" he said flicking through the recently watched menu on the TV.

"Shut up you, tell Daddy to be quiet and stop bullying your favourite Auntie" Alice spoke to Ella.

Alice left the room to go and find some treats and sit in the garden where Carlisle was doing a BBQ for lunch, leaving Edward and me alone. I felt so awkward, I had no idea what to say so I just sat next to Edward on the sofa hoping he would A) make small talk or B) get up and follow Alice. To be honest, I didn't want him to go with option B, I liked having him close even if it was the most awkward thing ever.

"So how have you been?" he asked switching the TV off and turning to face me.

"Fine, I'm not going back to work, the company said I can work from home because it will be easier with Ella, I'm really well actually, you know, a lot better since you know" I looked at the floor. Edward placed his beer on the table at the side of the sofa and placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head so that my eyes met his dazzling eyes. "Edward what are you doing?"

"Babe, please just listen to me, I.. You.. I just needed to give you space, I clearly was not helping you, I didn't want to leave it just seemed that was the best thing to do, when you got so upset it killed me, because I couldn't seem to do right from wrong so I figured I was better out your life, but.."

I had tears in my eyes now, I could not believe what I was hearing, was Edward saying he wanted to get back together, was he saying he wanted me back, wanted to be a family again.

"Edward, its okay, I know, I know" I smiled while a tear ran down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"Hush babes, come on, I'm sorry, I didn't wanna make you cry"

"You never, I'm crying because I'm happy, I think" I said wiping my face with the back of my hand

He smiled my favourite smile and pushed my hair out my face "Come on Miss Swan, lets go find our baby girl before my sister adopts her" he held out his hand and I more than gratefully took it.

We went out into the back garden where we found Ella sitting on Carlisle's knee; he was reading her a story. Alice was sitting around buy them watching smiling. Rose, Edwards other sister was sitting the other side of the table with Ella holding onto her thumb with her tiny fingers. Esme was standing over the BBQ cooking away.

"Esme, would you like a hand? I could take over for a bit if you want?" I offerd

"Yes, thanks love, it will give me chance to shower Ella with kisses"

"Bella do you want a drink?" Edward shouted I nodded looking up from the food. He came back two minutes later with my usual a White wine Spritzer. "Here you go babe!"

"I suppose I can have one cant I? I asked

"Yes, oh by the way Dad asked if Ella could stay the night tonight, I said yes, you could do with a break, we'll share a cab home tonight, my treat" he told me

"Yes, of course that's nice of them" I agreed happily. "Guys foods ready" I shouted to my ex in laws.


End file.
